


mo chuilean

by uisgebeatha



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Choking, Dom Gerard Way, Dom Grant Morrison, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Psychic Gerard, Puppy Frank Iero, frank is a cock slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha
Summary: “But I’ve always been good at finding people’s secret kinks, just by looking at them.” Gerard smiled, his eyes seeming to sparkle now.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	mo chuilean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> prompt from rylescoe on twitter:  
> Puppy F, Dom Grant. Grant has (dom, and unknowingly psychic) G over to hang out with them and their puppy. They start talking and G mentions his knack for finding secret kinks. Grant's interested and gestures to F. G studies F. And then slaps him hard. F moans. Grant’s jaw drops. 
> 
> hi besties ok this is my first fic please dont talk to me about continuity, tenses, or my gross overuse of italics i know i have a problem 
> 
> there is one paragraph which contains mentions of sexual violence as a kink so b careful if u think that might be triggering 
> 
> be gentle, its my first time

Grant had never been good at monogamy. They had broken off countless relationships for lack of satisfaction, yearning for an extra set of hands, another warm body in the bed. When they met Frank, though, the connection was instant, and Frank had been very honest that he was also interested in branching out further. 

But by now, the pair had been together for 6 years, and Grant had never so much as glanced at anyone else, there had been no one that had caught their eye, and their relationship with Frank was so different and refreshing that they didn’t _crave_ for another they way they had before. Until now. 

The lights in the club were low, but Grant didn’t care - their eyes fixed incessantly on the young man just across the bar from them. Subtlety had fled a while ago, and Grant was sure the man could feel their burning gaze, but they waited patiently for a reaction, confident that they would get one eventually.

The last 30 minutes or so since they had first seen the beauty had been filled with gorgeous images of the man in their home, their bed, with _their boy._ Their mind played such filthy pictures, eyes still fixed on the stranger, and they could feel themself stiffening in their tight leather trousers, an imaginary hand on their nipples as they let themself fall deeply into their fantasy. 

Grant couldn’t feel too guilty - they knew Frank would have done the same in their position, and Frank had confessed long ago to being attracted to many men in fetish and kink clubs, yet the pair had never brought anyone home with them. Grant was admittedly very protective of their love, and always worried profusely about the dangers of bringing someone unknown into their bed.

This man, though. Grant studied his side profile - a gorgeous upturned nose, eyelashes so long they could be seen fluttering even from Grant’s chair. He had a long neck, and Grant could just picture the man spread out, naked and vulnerable, pleading for touch. They would love to get their hand around that neck, squeeze just enough to hear wheezing, stuttering breaths and watch the man’s eyes roll back in pure ecstasy as their hand only tightened. 

Abruptly, the man jerked his head towards Grant, immediately making eye contact, and tilting his head slightly, as though searching Grant for something. They flushed, feeling guilty despite knowing that they hadn’t really done anything _wrong_ \- it wasn’t like the stranger knew what they had been thinking, but even after having such dirty thoughts, looking the man in the eyes felt strangely intimate. 

The man’s face slowly morphed into a lazy smirk as he stood from his stool, cocking his hips in a dirty display of confidence as he sauntered over towards Grant. His teeth were visible for just a moment, but even the glimpse was enough to make Grant throb just picturing those teeth imprinted on Frank’s neck, biting down hard enough to raise blood. 

Grant let their legs drop apart as they slid to the edge of their own stool, not hiding the way they glanced appreciatively at the man's legs at all as he made a show of walking toward them. 

“You want something, sugar?” He grinned as he reached the stool and _oh, yes those teeth would do just fine._ The man had tiny sharp canines, almost vampiric, though Grant fought the urge to laugh at themself for just having the thought. They were momentarily lost in their thoughts, immediately cycling through every trick they knew to get the stranger to come home with them. 

“Aye, your name and number would’nae go amiss, love.” Grant charmed, letting their accent thicken, using some of the slang that was all too common back home - Grant had heard from a reliable source (Frank) that falling into the lazy, almost bored Scots dialect was a surefire way to catch a boy’s attention. 

And sure enough, the stranger’s eyes widened comically before he pulled himself together, trying impressively to regain his composure though he clearly hadn’t expected the accent at all. 

“It’s Gerard - give me your phone.”

* * *

In the end, they had decided to play it out slowly - Gerard and Grant talked a few times over the coming weeks, and though Grant had never let Frank speak to Gerard directly, the tension was rising between the three of them, the atmosphere charged. 

Gerard was pleased when Grant invited him over to ‘hang out’ with both themself and Frank. Despite never meeting the boy, Gerard was confident he knew more about him than necessary to be extremely attracted to the youngest of the three. Of course, Grant didn’t know that all of their obscene thoughts were captured by Gerard, and the psychic was beginning to feel a little guilty - his abilities were _optional,_ and the truth was he should never have been using them without Grant’s permission, but he was so intrigued that first night, and since then the knowledge and images inside the older’s head had been so fascinating he just couldn’t stop. 

He knew more about the couple than they knew about each other, he thought, and that just wouldn’t do. When Grant had invited him over, they hadn’t explicitly stated that sex or play was on the table, but Gerard had heard loud and clear how interested Grant was in playing with him.

Images were always difficult for the psychic; blurry and hazy unless the person was thinking passionately about something, so when Gerard picked up on a crisp, vivid scene of him and Grant making out, tongues and teeth bashing while Grant fucked Frank and Gerard roughly fucked Frank’s face, he had resigned to making it just how interested he was in that turn of events. 

He had a couple of clear ideas himself - mainly involving a cage in their bedroom that Grant had mentioned once, Frank’s back facing the room, his collar looped through the bars, holding him perfectly still while Gerard fucked him from outside of the cage and Grant teased his sensitive nipples until he began wailing and begging to come. 

The only issue was that Gerard didn’t know what _Frank_ wanted. Having never met the boy, never even spoken to him, it was difficult to get a reading of him - though sometimes Grant would mention how excited he was to meet Gerard, which reassured him that this was a mutually desired course of action. 

Gerard took extra time in the shower the day of his visit, shaving every part of his body and applying a fragrant lotion full of spice and heat. If he was to seduce the couple, he wanted to do it right. Gerard wanted to give them a night they would never forget - he wanted them both crawling on their knees, begging him for more. 

* * *

Frank had been spaced out all day, the excitement of meeting the elusive Gerard occupying his already cloudy brain. Since putting in his ears this morning, he had been in puppy space, his mind completely blurred with the vision of the faceless stranger treating him well - or rather, _mis_ treating him. 

Grant kept catching the puppy with his tongue hanging out, eyes unfocused as he pawed lightly at the ground. They knew it was anticipation and despite the fact that they had never explicitly mentioned sex to Frank at all, it seemed they were on the same page. 

Gerard was to arrive in an hour, and Grant had been teasing their boy all day, strolling around their house in only their boxers, which did little to hide their increasingly growing erection as they thought about what could happen this evening.

Now though, they wanted to look powerful, wanted to give off punishing energy before even greeting Gerard. They knew the other man was a Dom, but they had no reservations about putting him in his place, and had thought long and hard about how the man would look on his knees for Grant, long eyelashes dusting his cheekbones as he begged Grant to mark him. 

“Here, mo chuilean.” Grant called, an edge of authority in their tone. 

The following thump of hands and knees on polished laminate made them grin to themself before quickly schooling their face into one of seriousness as Frank entered. As they motioned to the bed, they proudly watched him hop on in a practiced motion that presented more canine than truly human. 

Grant chose to ignore Frank, hoping to build the tension even further, though they could certainly feel the eyes on their arse as they turned to search through their shared wardrobe. 

This was a practiced show, one they had done many times before, and though Grant knew what they would be wearing - had known all day - they still touched every item of clothing on the rack, stripping off their underwear entirely before bending over to get a new pair from the bottom drawer. 

It was expected, but Grant still tutted quietly when they turned back to face Frank and found his eyes flitting away just a second too late, incriminating himself. Frank had long since been taught to not stare at his master without explicit permission. Grant slowly walked towards the bed, naked but for the key around their neck (the matching necklace to Frank’s padlock collar) and gripped Frank’s chin roughly, bringing his head up to connect their eyes. 

“Insolent mutt.” They chided. 

“You may look now, but you will show me respect.” Grant murmured, letting go of Frank’s chin to present his ring, allowing Frank to kiss it, maintaining eye contact as he promised his servitude. 

“Very good. Eyes on me from now on.” 

Grant turned, feeling the power course through their veins as they pretended to inspect their ring, as though Frank may have dirtied it with his inferior mouth. Really, they just loved what the ring represented; an ornate golden ring, strands of metal appearing as vines and leaves weaving around an intricately carved ‘M’ in the very centre. It had been an immediate love for Frank, who wanted a symbol of superiority for Grant, explaining that the M stood for ‘Master’. 

Later, as Grant explored themself, the M came to mean many things. It meant Master, as a symbol of their power. It meant Mine, serving both ways as a token of loyalty. Recently, it had come to mean ‘Mistress’ when Grant felt so inclined. Their system was practised and their love fierce. 

Once they had inspected the ring, giving it a teasing clean with a towel to humiliate their puppy, they turned to dress, finally. Of course, Frank was still looking at them, ever obedient, and they stared back into his eyes intensely. Grant slipped on a pair of red silk panties, watching Frank work to keep his mouth from dropping open, watching their mind fog over from mildly turned on to cock whore in one long blink. 

Pulling on a pair of trousers over their panties, Grant grunted as they had to pull the zipper tightly over their cock. They hadn’t expected to become so turned on while dressing, but their display had become somewhat more erotic than they originally intended, and of course neither of them were complaining. 

The shirt Grant had opted to wear was more of a blouse, unbuttoned halfway down their chest, made mostly of a sheer red fabric that did little to hide their nipple rings which glinted in the artificial light when they turned in the right way. They tucked it into their tailored trousers and, as their hands slipped the shirt in, Frank’s eyes followed, flying from their hands to their eyes and back again. 

Frank’s movements became slower still as Grant picked up a black tie - one they had used as a blindfold many times, and sensually slipped it over their neck, lazily tying the knot loose and low, as though they were expecting it to be taken off in the near future. The last step was a simple one; Grant lifted the chain around their neck, giving the key a gentle kiss before slipping the chain under their blouse. It was a gesture Frank certainly couldn’t understand in his muddy mind but it always comforted Grant to know it was there, warm against their heart. 

Grant swirled to look in the mirror, finding it awfully pleasing that they looked debauched already, despite the fact that nothing had happened yet. The same could be said for Frank, and Grant decided they wished to expand the picture further, snapping their fingers and pointing to their feet. Frank immediately scrambled from the bed to the floor, crawling to his spot just to the left of Grant and one pace in front. 

The image was a pretty one - Grant glancing down at his puppy, who sat obediently on his knees, just where he belonged. Another thing Grant was sure Frank had missed was that the suspender belt, stockings and bra set that Frank wore under his leather harness came from the same set, and Grant wore the panties. If everything went well, Gerard would appreciate the match, at least. 

Grant turned and walked out, trusting that Frank would follow. 

* * *

When the door opened, Grant noted that Frank didn’t even move. Their puppy would be rewarded for that, though Grant did notice the sharp intake of breath when they played with his hair. Grant had told Gerard to let himself in, take his shoes off at the door, and follow the hallway right to the end, turning right into the playroom. They’d told Gerard to _take his time._

As they listened to the scuffle of Gerard taking off his shoes (which was, of course, not necessary but did wonders for increasing the energy in the room), they tugged on Frank’s puppy ears - pulling them away from his scalp where they had been clamped securely all day. 

When Gerard entered, Grant immediately removed his hand, but stayed seated, legs open wide, knee almost touching Frank’s cheek where he sat to the left, one pace in front.

Gerard scanned the room, though mostly he was just looking at the sight before him, Frank’s posture was perfect, though his head bowed low with his hands clasped behind his back. The clear obedience was astounding, and a quick study told Gerard that it seemed as though Frank and Grant were even _breathing_ in sync, as well as matching their outfits, Grant’s skimpy red blouse to Frank’s racy lingerie set that showed off just too much of his thighs - and of course his cock, which was completely uncovered but for a leather strap at the base. 

And oh, wasn’t it just wonderful? Catching Grant’s eyes, Gerard smiled calmly as he glanced at his own outfit - black leather pants (much like the ones Grant had been wearing when they had met in the club), a fitted black shirt and a _red tie._

Grant also noted with much interest that the red theme travelled to Gerard’s ears, where he wore a single ruby earring in each, and to a single red ring on Gerard’s finger, presumably a matching ruby set. They absentmindedly rubbed at their own ring as they considered the theme, and a gorgeous image of Frank’s favourite toy popped into his head.

Grant had gifted the boy a red butt plug for their two year anniversary, a fairly large gold plug with a red gem at the base, and the plug had been used countless times since then. Frank had bought himself a matching sounding rod with the same red gem not long after, and the thought of their accidental match had Grant’s mouth watering. 

When they glanced back up, Gerard’s eyes had darkened, his hands clenching at his sides as though he itched to touch, and Grant abruptly realised they had been staring in silence for much too long, and they rose to greet Gerard. 

Gerard smirked as the pair embraced, noticing that Frank’s head still had not risen despite Grant moving - he had been trained so well. Gerard was sure to greet Grant for a little longer than was strictly necessary before walking over to the pup, who he now noticed, had his paws restrained behind his back, connected with a single long chain to his collar. 

Grant moved back to their seat, watching with interest as Gerard ran his hands through Frank’s hair, stopping to pull at his ears as they had done not long ago. 

Except when Gerard pulled, Frank hissed, an unexpected noise it seemed, for all three of them. Grant reacted quickly, pulling the chain behind Frank’s back to straighten him and raise his head, forcing him to make eye contact with Gerard. They leaned forward, meeting his ear and speaking through gritted teeth: 

“Naughty puppy. How are you going to apologise to our friend?” It was the anger in Grant’s tone as they let go of the chain, pushing Frank forward slightly that caused the next movement from the pup. 

Frank leaned forward, choking slightly as the chain connecting his cuffs to his collar tightened, and kissed the bridge of Gerard’s left foot, savouring the feeling for a moment before moving to his right. Through the fog in his mind, he wished Gerard was wearing boots, briefly imagining shining them with his spit, but something about how _dirty_ this was erased that. Gerard’s socks felt rough under his lips, and left him with the ghost of an itch his bound hands could do little to scratch. 

Above him, he vaguely registered Gerard and Grant talking, and he watched Gerard move to sit on his right, though Frank remembered not to move his head, continuing to stare straight ahead despite the water filling his ears and he dropped back into puppy space - the brief act had sent him into plain subspace, but something about being left alone to pant and whine, feeling his ears itching his head sent him tumbling back to where he had started. 

* * *

Grant, as much as they were enjoying the conversation, was shocked that Gerard had been here so long and none of them had lost a shred of clothing. The polite chat wasn’t _awkward,_ but it wasn’t what Grant was sure they all wanted, and their patience was wearing thin. As though Gerard had read their mind, the conversation took a much more exciting turn.

“But I’ve always been good at finding people’s secret kinks, just by looking at them.” Gerard smiled, his eyes seeming to sparkle now. 

Grant hummed, but said nothing. If this was a game, it was surely an exciting one; if Gerard could uncover what they liked, the rest of the evening could only go well. They feigned disinterest, gesturing towards Frank with a lazy smirk on their face, yet secretly they were gripped by their game, though the rules remained unknown. 

It seemed to excite Gerard, who slipped onto the floor, all loose limbs and glinting metal, bending down in front of Frank. He grasped Frank’s chin, staring straight into his eyes for a minute before letting them roam the rest of his face. Grant could tell that he was teasing though whether he was teasing Grant, or Frank, or _both_ wasn’t clear.

Gerard wasn’t trying to tease at all, though. Looking so intensely into Frank’s unblinking eyes had sent a wave of images to the psychic, and for a moment he was floored by the intensity, shocked that one man could have so many fantasies. Some of the things were downright _filthy,_ things that even Gerard wouldn’t know where to start with - and momentarily, he wondered what he had gotten himself into. Frank’s sexual needs were vast; ranging from as tame as lazy weekend morning sex, to things darker and much more dangerous. 

A snapshot flies past, Frank is bound, gagged and bleeding, thrashing desperately in what appears to be a car. The image shifts; he is in the woods, face shoved into the ground, a foot pushing him further, grass entering his mouth as he coughs. Shifting again, Frank is being fucked, the foot still a heavy weight on his head, though now he _hurts._ Frank wants to be bruised, left bleeding and crying. Wants to be pissed on and called a worthless whore, beaten just for wanting this, brutally fucked for stepping out of line. Mostly, they are just fantasies, and Gerard can see that it’s the thought that supplies the lust, and that what Frank really wants is to lose control. 

He snaps out of it, watching Frank’s eyes flutter. 

Gerard let his eyes slip down to Frank’s stomach, puppy fat spilling out of his harness and over the suspender belt, thinking fleetingly that he would like to lick the marks left later. He makes sure Frank and Grant are both watching as his eyes scan lower, pausing in between Frank’s legs for just a beat too long, before glancing back up at Grant almost innocently. 

Maintaining eye contact with Grant, Gerard raises his right arm, as though warming up for something, though Grant hasn’t quite caught on yet. No one is even paying attention to Frank, though he is panting, his mouth filling with drool as he realises that the silent conversation is happening without him, doesn’t know what’s coming next. 

In one swift movement, Gerard brings his hand around forcefully on the left side of Frank’s face, the _slap_ ringing out loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Frank’s head whips around at the force, neck cracking painfully before his unblemished right cheek collides harshly with the firm bone of Grant’s kneecap. His head rolls on his neck for a moment, unbalanced but regaining it’s position when Gerard’s hand - the one still warm from the force of the slap - meets the handprint on Frank’s face, holding him up. 

It takes a second for it all to catch up to Grant; Gerard slapped Frank, fucking _hard._ But what’s more shocking is how _loud Frank moaned._ The sound is still echoing, and Frank is still fucking whining, Gerard’s hand on his cheek far too warm against the sensitive skin, raw from the slap. 

Grant doesn’t even notice their jaw dropping open in shock - but Gerard does. Keeping his hand on Frank's cheek, he reaches down to his cock, where a pearl of precum has formed, glistening exquisitely. Gerard gathers it on one finger, listening to Frank whine at just the feather light touch, before raising his finger to Grant’s mouth, swiping his finger on their tongue and pushing their jaw closed. 

Grant feels like they are tumbling, rapidly losing grasp of the situation, so they reach their arm out, grabbing Gerard’s wrist, scrambling for purchase. Gerard pulls them down onto the soft carpet with a thump, settling himself securely in Grant’s lap as he pushes their back into the chair. He shoots a quick glance at Frank, whose cheek is almost visibly throbbing, sees the spit dripping from his mouth as he stares at them, and he makes his decision.

Grinding his hips down onto Grant, he leans over to kiss Frank - it’s a mess of drool and heavy breathing right from the beginning, and though he tries to maintain a cool exterior, Gerard inwardly panics in case he’s read the situation wrong. 

But then Grant’s strong hands grip his hips, pulling him away from Frank who’s doing scarcely more than whining down his throat, and connecting their lips. 

Grant kisses deeply, their hands tight in Gerard’s hair, not pulling, but holding, possessive. Their hands travel all across his torso and back, pulling him further in for more intoxicating kisses. Gerard lets himself be taken for a few more moments before he remembers - _he’s a Dom._ Abruptly, he yanks away from Grant’s grip, still grinding down onto them teasingly, but he grabs their hands, pushing them towards Frank, and to his surprise, Grant goes willingly, grasping Frank by the collar and slowly kissing him, spit getting everywhere. 

Gerard is frozen for a moment, watching Grant’s tongue swipe into Frank’s mouth, slowly, and it’s so _dirty,_ it’s _filthy._ Frank has gone limp, held up mostly by Grant’s strong hands on his collar, his kisses sloppy and he tries to keep up though the world is blurry and dim for him. 

But Gerard didn’t come here just to kiss, so he nudges Grant’s legs open, pushing Frank to kneel between them - the pair remain connected at the lips, though Grant does open their eyes to watch Gerard, looking as cool and intimidating as ever, though Gerard can only imagine how much they’re throbbing in their tight pants. 

Grant slowly pulls away from Frank, letting spit strings stretch between them for a moment before they speak, and their voice is so low and gravelly, so fucked already, that Gerard has to reach down to readjust himself at the sound. 

“D’you want to fuck him? He’ll let you. Wouldn’t you, mo chuilean?” And oh, fuck. Gerard doesn’t even know what Grant just said but it clearly affected Frank, who moves almost in slow motion as soon as he hears. 

Gerard stares, hypnotised as Frank adjusts himself, shuffling back and leaning down so that his face is eye-level with Grant’s bulge, and his ass raises slightly in the air, his bound hands just close enough for him to spread himself wide, opening himself up for Gerard to see. 

The view is electrifying, the chain trailing the centre of Frank’s back pulled taut, connecting temptingly to his collar, which must be constricting his breathing at this angle. He’s a mess of tattoos, and Gerard finds himself salivating at the thought of adding lash marks on top of them, finding where a cane would bruise darkest. The buckles of the harness slip under his arms, under the chain, holding the poor man so tense his muscles must be _aching._

It’s not concern that causes Gerard to unbuckle the harness, admittedly. He wants to see the marks, needs to feel the bumps and press into them, make Frank hiss and jolt away. After some fumbling, the harness falls to the ground underneath Frank, and Grant quickly throws it away, not caring where it ends up. 

Both Grant and Gerard raise their eyes, catching each other’s gaze as Grant slips their trousers off, revealing the red panties, the match to Frank’s set. Gerard gasps, and it causes Frank to push back against him, his hands, still holding himself open, rubbing against Gerard’s cock. 

“Frank- _fuck._ Stay fucking still, ungrateful slut.” He snarls, sounding much more in control than he feels. 

Gerard’s hands grab the suspender belt that Frank wears, bracketing his hands in between the Dom’s capable arms. Quickly, he fold’s himself over Frank’s back, glancing up at Grant, who’s smirking at them, palming themself lazily. 

“Why don’t you suck your Master off, puppy? Do a good job and I’ll give you my cock.” Gerard hisses, pushing Frank roughly against Grant’s crotch and watching as Grant pushes the lace to the side, revealing their size to Gerard. 

“Take all of it pup. Be a good toy for us.” Grant breathes as Frank takes the tip into his mouth, his bound hands leaving him with no choice but to let Grant push his head down. 

Gerard can’t help himself anymore - Grant looks so strong in the fucking blouse, tie still on, panties pulled to the side in a way that has to be painful, and he leans over to kiss them. Letting his crotch grind against Frank’s ass, Gerard pulls Grant forward using their tie, kissing them gently. It’s a total contrast to the rough way Grant is pushing Frank’s head down on their cock, the spit slick sounds so different to the muffled screaming coming from Frank’s throat as Grant pounds his throat relentlessly. 

It continues for a few moments, Frank twitching more and more as he struggled to breathe, before Grant let him up and held him in the air for just a moment. 

“Colour?” They asked gently, searching Frank’s eyes for any signs of true pain or discomfort. 

It took Frank a moment to answer, gathering his thoughts and coming back down to earth from the heavenly fantasy he was living. 

“Green. Green. So fucking green- please. Please, Master. Want him to fuck me.” Frank was rambling, words tumbling out so fast Gerard could hardly catch them. 

“Please, want Gee to fuck me. I need his cock. Want him to knot me.” At that, Gerard couldn’t hold back anymore, Grant’s pleased nod giving him all the permission he needed. 

Grant handed him lube, but no condom, and Gerard tilted his head slightly, questioning. 

“My puppy likes to be bred. He wants you to come deep inside him.” Grant said it so casually, and Gerard forced himself to hardly react, knowing that having people talk about him like he wasn’t there, like it was no big deal, was such a turn on for Frank. 

Grant smirked at both men before shoving Frank down on their cock again, letting him set the pace as they threw their tie away and unbuttoned their shirt. They watched as Gerard added two fingers at once, no fucking around, curling them upwards in search of Frank’s euphoria. They could _feel_ Frank reacting, his moans causing an erotic hum around Grant’s cock, and quiet moans and gasps began to spill out of Grant’s mouth. 

Gerard kept up a steady stream of dirty talk to keep them all entertained, but he was mostly distracted by Grant’s fucking _nipple piercings,_ the silver bars glinting as Grant played with their nipples with one hand, the other holding Frank’s skull, playing with his puppy ears. 

Gerard thought briefly that it had been a long time since he hadn’t needed to - or truly, wanted to hear his partner’s thoughts during sex. Though he was periodically checking in, just to be sure everyone was safe, he felt like they were all on the same wavelength, working in tandem to bring each other off. 

Adding a third finger, Gerard kept talking. 

“Such a needy hole. I don’t know if you’re ready for my cock, pup. You’re so eager, it might tear you up.” Grant and Gerard kept sharing amused looks as Frank’s whines grew louder around Grant’s cock, sounding tortured and desperate, until finally Gerard pushed a fourth finger into Frank’s hole, just teasing the boy now. 

Frank writhed, Grant’s cock pulsing deep in his throat as he fucking _howled_ around them, broken up by what might have been soft barks if Grant wasn’t choking him with their dick. 

Satisfied, Gerard pulled his fingers out, looking at Grant, who pulled Frank’s head up to lap at their tip as the pair shared eye contact while Gerard lined up behind Frank. A nod of Gerard’s head signalled go. 

Both of them pushed in at the same time, battering Frank mercilessly from both ends, a garbled scream coming from Frank’s mouth as he was throat fucked again and Grant thought about how fucking wrecked his voice would be. 

“So fucking tight, mutt. So good for me.” Gerard grunted, hitting Frank’s prostate on almost every thrust and watching Grant’s face as they got closer and closer to losing it, thrusting haphazardly into Frank’s skull. 

“Give him a load, Grant.” 

Grant glanced up, and even Gerard was intimidated for a moment at how powerful Grant looked holding their love’s head at the base of their cock, feeling the spasms roll through their body. 

They pulled Frank’s head up slightly, about to lose it, and _yanked_ his hair, Frank’s resulting scream sending Grant tumbling into ecstasy as their orgasm rolled over them in waves, pulling out before the end to let the rest spill over Frank’s mouth and chin. 

Unmuffled, Frank’s screams were so loud Gerard worried for their neighbours, but not enough to stop pounding his ass, feeling him clench on every thrust. 

“I’m so close, mutt. You gonna come with me? Gonna come while I breed your slutty hole?” Gerard spat, yanking the chain of Frank’s collar to pull his pliant body up, back to chest. 

From this angle, Gerard could see Grant undoing the leather strap of Frank’s cockring and he took the opportunity to sink his teeth into Frank’s throat, holding the writhing pup still, leaving a perfectly shaped bruise peeking out from his other tattoos. 

As soon as the strap was undone, Frank wailed out his pleasure, voice cracking and whining through a scream as Gerard continued to pull at his neck. Frank came for a long time, his orgasm hitting him so forcefully it whipped his knees out from underneath him, and he landed in a crumpled pile on the floor as he continued to spasm and fizz through it. 

Gerard had stilled when Frank fell, letting Grant hold him close and provide comfort, but he didn’t want to pull out in fear of shocking the overwhelmed boy. He needn’t worry, though, as Frank was more concerned with getting him off. 

“Please...please come in me. Give me your knot, wanna feel you come. Please ‘m just a hole.” Gerard was so fucking close, and Frank was moving back against him weakly, clenching repeatedly. Grant’s hands teased his nipples and Gerard could hardly breathe as he reached his orgasm. 

“Gonna breed you like a fucking bitch. God, gonna fucking come-” Gerard stuttered out, pounding deep inside Frank and staying there as he spilled his load. Grant’s fingers still caressed his chest, all over him and Frank, and they were murmuring something soft and encouraging as Gerard rode out the last spams of his orgasm and pulled out gently, watching his come start to drip from Frank’s abused hole. 

Frank was breathing heavily, whimpering on every exhale and twitching with aftershocks from his intense orgasm. Grant looked exhausted as they carded the fingers of one hand through Frank’s hair (the puppy ears were discarded on the couch behind him) and the other hand gently stroked Gerard’s wrist as they all came back to reality together. 

For a moment, Gerard wasn’t sure he belonged. But he reached out, touching just the corners of their minds, and finding only warmth, satisfaction, and joy. He could stay a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> very much enjoying grant and gerard letting each other be dominant hmmm also frank cock drunk is a mood me 2 mutt


End file.
